


Just Another Petekey Group Chat Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Group chat, Humor, M/M, actually no they arent but whatever, fuck you i wanted to do it, i know there are too many of these but i couldn't help myself, idk how to tag this, the usernames are the best part maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xXUnicornLoverXx: yo tf is goin on my mam pepe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Petekey Group Chat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's that bad

xXUnicornLoverXx : yo tf is goin on my mam pepe

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: who tf is this

xXUnicornLoverXx: dude it's mikey

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: SHIT I HAD NO IDEA SORRY

xXUnicornLoverXx: it ok pepe

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: wait did u call me mam

xXUnicornLoverXx: yes do u have a problem with that

xXUnicornLoverXx: also did u just now notice

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: maybe and maybe

xXUnicornLoverXx: ok then

xXUnicornLoverXx: yo tf is goin on my ****MAN pepe

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: that is better thank

xXUnicornLoverXx: ofc :)))))

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: stop with the face

xXUnicornLoverXx: :::::::::)))))))))))))))

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: i never realized how fucking creepy that gets when u do that

xXUnicornLoverXx is typing...

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: dont do it again i know thats what youre doing

xXUnicornLoverXx is typing...

xXUnicornLoverXx: damn it

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: can i add someone

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: its slightly boring

xXUnicornLoverXx: ok first of all how dare

xXUnicornLoverXx: and secondly maybe but only if i can add my brother

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: sweet go for it

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER added brenDONE and fedora to the chat

xXUnicornLoverXx added geenote to the chat

xXUnicornLoverXx: pete i thought u said "someONE" singular u added 2 people thats 1 more than u said incase u cant count sweaty :::::::::::::::::::::)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

geenote: FUCK PETE THAT BURN IS PRETTY BAD DO U NEED COLD WATER

fedora: FUCK

brenDONE: THE SALT

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THAT MOTHERFUCKING FACE 

xXUnicornLoverXx: i thought u said someONE but guess not.

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: why is this such a big fucking deal

xXUnicornLoverXx: because i wanted to ask u something v important but nvm

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: WAIT WHAT WAS IT TELL ME

brenDONE: i have a fucking feeling and i will scream if its right

fedora: YOU CAN TELL US ITS OKAY

geenote: HOLY FUCK IF ITS WHAT I THINK IT IS

geenote: I S2G

xXUnicornLoverXx changed their name

xXPeteLoverXx: what do u think it was

brenDONE has changed their name

fedora is typing...

geenote is typing...

brenDEAD is typing...

fedora: ME HOY ME NOY I CANT LIFE GIVE ME A SECOND FUFUFUFKCKCK

geenote: ITS WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS I REPEAT IT WAS WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS FUCKING SAME PATRICK

brenDEAD: I AM LEGIT SCREAMING SO LOUD THE NEIGHBORS ARE GONNA CALL THE COPS I FUCKING KNEW IT I AM DEAD HAVE I STOPPED LIVING OR HAVE I STARTED? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK MIKEY HOLY SHIT I HAVE BEEN WAITING YOU FUCK

xXPeteLoverXx: HOLY FUCKING ASIUDBWEJFWEFGBER WHAT THIS IS THE BEST DAY CANT ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSWE4RTYHNFWJFUYSESFGVSUVGJBRFEBWHEVFYQWBH FUCK IM NOT EVEN ALIVE ANYMORE

DONTFUCKWITHMYEYELINER has changed their name

DONTFUCKWITHMYMIKEY: YOU MOTHERFUCKER WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME OR MAYBE DATES PLURAL

xXPeteLoverXx: OF FUCKING COURSE DUMBASS I LOVE YOU

DONTFUCKWITHMYMIKEY: I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO 

fedora: IIIITSSS THE BEEEESSSSTT DDAAAAAAAY EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR (BEST DAY EVER)

geenote: IM NOT OKAY I PROMISE

brenDEAD: WDAVEEEEEEWDGVWDwneflkmlgk D FCSDC SYCBQEFV FEUHWVDQWRDQ Qwdqdwidqjefwnrtg 5y45tweruvasdqGGYVGVUABSDWEF H E L P 

geenote: @brendon HAAAAVVVEEEE YOUUUU HEARD THE NEWS THAT YOURE DEEEEAAAADDD

 

tag yourself im fedora and brenDEAD and also geenote aswell as xXPeteLoverXx & DONTFUCKWITHMYMIKEY


End file.
